Saturn Class Battlestar (D30)
The Saturn ''Class Battlestar is the successor of the venerable Jupiter ''Class Battlestar and would see many of them operating alongside their Jupiter Class predecessors. During the later years of the First Cylon War the Saturn Class would make up much of the Colonial Battlestar Fleet. Several would remain in service for many years, with even a few ships still in active service as of this writing... ''- Taken from Colonial Warships and Craft '' Technical and Historical Notes After the last of the Jupiter Class Battlestars the Erasmus was finished it was decided that a new improved class of Battlestars would be needed. So the original Jupiter Class was improved slightly in a few catagories before it was classed as the Saturn Class. Even then the new class still looked so similar to the earlier Battlestars that some started to call these battlestars the Jupiter Class Flight II due to their similarities. The class would improve on the defenses, first increasing the armor belt of the ship from 80 inches to 90 inches. Also a few more point defense cannons and a single extra primary gun where added to the design. Also the crew size was increased due to a larger marine compliment thanks to reports of the Cylons boarding Battlestars and turning their guns onto their allies. Therefore a need of more Marines was addressed in the design phase of the Saturn Class and a larger marine barracks was added along with several more weapon lockers located throughout the ship. An extra FTL engine would added to the design thanks to concerns about the lost Triton which had both of its engines disabled and could had jumped if it had an emergency one. During the course of the war the Colonial fleet would build twenty-four of these large battlestars double the number of the original Jupiter Class. Some would continue to serve in the Colonial Fleet for decades and a couple would still be in the fleet by the time of the Second Cylon War begun. One would be at the Scorpion Yards, while another would be at Caprica trying to defend the capital of the colonies from the Cylon Fleet. These last remaining Cylon War era Battlestars would be have been rebuilt several times during their careers therefore while they looked similar to the Galactica the old girl would remain the single surviving Cylon War fighter left by the time of the Second war. Notable Ships and Crew Argus (BS-18) The Argus would the third ship of the Fifth Battlestar Group during Operation Raptor Talon fighting alongside the now legendary Galactica along with the Colombia. During the battle it would receive numerous damages but still fought on till the last of the Cylon Basestars where destroyed. It would be ordered to jump to the nearest Colonial Fleet Base for repairs while the less damaged Galactica would remain around the unnamed Ice Planet to finish cleaning up. Soon after the war ended and the Argus would remain in the Colonial Fleet for ten years before cut-backs would see her retired. Miscellaneous Information Variants *Mulciber Class, two Saturn Class ships would be converted to this sub-class after the end of the war. They remained a bit different from the original two former Jupiter Class Mulciber Class Mobile Docks due to their increased factory place due to their slightly larger size. Design Notes Basically a design to make it seem like the Colonial Fleet still had Galactica Type Battlestars around by the second war when it was already noted that the Galactica was the only ship remaining of her class in service. This addresses that problem for the other so-called Galactica Types seen in the series would be basically be my Saturn Class. Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestar